eugenidesfandomcom-20200213-history
Helen
}}Helen is the queen of Eddis and the cousin of Eugenides. As queen, she goes by the masculine title of Eddis rather than the feminine Eddia. She is a supporting character in The Queen of Attolia ''and ''A Conspiracy of Kings, and plays a minor role in The Thief ''and ''The King of Attolia. Physical Appearance Helen has curly black hair that she keeps very short. Her nose healed crooked after being broken when she was a child, and she tends to stand like a soldier. Eugenides describes her as being unattractive. Story Early Life Helen was not in line for the throne as a child. Before her were her older brothers Pylaster and Lias, both of whom died of the plague, along with her younger brother Janus and father. She inherited the throne upon her father's death in her early teens. However, she elected to rule with the name Eddis, instead of the female form Eddia, after being told that she was to be "the last Eddis" by the gods Eugenides, Moira, and Periphys. Her power was cemented several years later when Gen, who was Thief of Eddis at that time, stole Hamiathes's Gift for her. As the queen of Eddis, she has been well supported by her loyal and capable ministers, many likely being members of her extended family. Among the members of her closest relations, Helen is mentioned as having an aunt, a grand duchess, and a younger sister, who is also a duchess. The Thief Helen received Hamiathes's Gift from Eugenides, and several days later there was an official ceremony to make her queen by possession of the Gift. She wore the Gift as a pendant for some time before destroying it in Hephestia's fire in the sacred mountain. The Queen of Attolia Worried about a potential alliance between Attolia and the Mede Empire, Eddis sent Eugenides to investigate the nature of Attolia's relationship with the Medes. After Eugenides was captured, Eddis first offered to pay a ransom for his release. When Attolia refused to release him at any price, Eddis then threatened to block the flow of the Aracthus river until Eugenides was returned to Eddis. After Attolia cut off Eugenides's hand, she sent him back to Eddis, and the queen reopened the gates on the Aracthus river as promised. However, she also confiscated the property of the next ten Attolian caravans that traveled through the mountain pass, claiming them as reparations on behalf of Eugenides. Attolia demanded that she return the contents of the caravans, and when Eddis refused the two countries went to war. After nearly two years of fighting, Eugenides devised a plan to end the war by marrying the queen of Attolia, which Eddis reluctantly approved. After Attolia agreed to the marriage, Eddis traveled to the Attolian capital with her ministers in order to negotiate the terms of peace. Although she and Attolia had long disliked one another, the two developed a more friendly relationship during the negotiations. The King of Attolia Following the marriage of Eugenides and Attolia, Eddis returned to her own country. There, she received frequent reports from Ornon about the political situation in Attolia, which she shared with the magus. A Conspiracy of Kings Eddis was visiting Attolia when Sounis Sophos arrived in the city, and decided to extent her stay there in order to assist in negotiations between the two nations. During this time, Eddis and Sophos grew closer, and the two agreed to marry if he was successfully confirmed as king. Following the resolution of the Sounisian civil war, Eddis reaffirmed her desire to marry Sophos, although it would require her to also swear loyalty to Attolis. She then revealed to Sophos that she had been having visions of the Sacred Mountain erupting, and that she needed to empty the city of Eddis before it was destroyed. Politics The Magus of Sounis describes Helen as a brilliant monarch; in spite of her youth, she is a successful leader and gifted ruler whose many unspecified legal reforms have transformed Eddis in only seven years. They were obviously monumental, as the court of Eddis is far different from any other; it is almost completely free of corruption, with the help of Eugenides. While she is not beautiful, her charisma is famed and she is beloved by the people of Eddis. Until the treaty was written at the end of The Queen of Attolia, Helen had bad relations with Irene, the queen of Attolia, although trade persisted until the war. After the treaty was signed, relations have been shaky but improved, improved to the point at the end of The King of Attolia to being almost friendly.Category:Characters Category:People Category:Eddis